Jezuhbell
Commander Jezuhbell Crawthorne Sin'Do Valorgh! Name: Commander Jezuhbell Crawthorne, formerly Jezuhbell Nor’Anon Race: Sin’Dorei Sex: Female Trade Skills: Blacksmithing and Mining Physical appearance (including height, weight, hair colour, eye colour, scars, tattoos, etc.): Jezuhbell is very tall, standing at 6 feet in height. She weighs roughly 150 lbs, but is generally sporting her heavy, black plate armor, and so is much harder to move forcibly. She has deathly pale skin, and long curly locks of hair, white as the fallen snow. Her eyes are a lifeless blue, icy and cold, peering out from beneath her helm. She prefers classic plate for her station – skulls and adornments aplenty on the smooth steel, tempered in the icy snows of Northrend, much of it made by her own hammer and anvil. She bears a few small scars from battle-wounds, but most seem to have been healed a long time ago. She has a tattoo on her right shoulder, a sharpened axe dripping with blood – the chosen symbol of her regiment after they joined the Ebon Blade – The “Sin’do Valorgh”. Personality: Militaristic. She is the Commander of her regiment, and accepts nothing less than perfection from her men, especially recruits. She seems very harsh and uncaring, but loyal, and will always stand up for what she believes in, and keeps a very limited selection of friends and allies for whom she would offer her blade. She likes things neat and orderly, and is often the reminder of reality to her less-grounded companions. Brief History: Jezuhbell was born to the Nor’Anon family as the second daughter of the house. Her mother died shortly after her birth, so her only female influence was her older sister, Emmering. Jez always felt a harbored resentment from her elder sister, as though she had purposely killed their mother when she was born, and it drove a rift between them as children. Jez was a brat, a troublemaker, and a scoundrel – always getting caught with her hand in the cookie jar, or her dirty boot-tracks on the carpet. She never seemed to have a care for what her family thought, and was very distant from her father even as a small girl, when he sent her with Emmering to study at the Temple. She despised study, and was always sneaking off to play with the boys in the yard, learning what she could from the Weapons Masters, and eventually became fairly handy with a sword and especially so with an axe. At adulthood she could no longer bear to be cooped up in a Temple and left her sister and family to make her way in the world. She sold her services as a mercenary for hire and became adept at protecting and enforcing law – though she had no divine providence to do so, she felt very connected to the Blood Knights of her people, and even accompanied several friends through their training as Paladins. The Light never seemed to touch her the way it did them though, and she was reminded constantly of her outsider status in their Order. Eventually she came to better know a young Knight named Trystian Crawthorne – and fell in love with him. Within a year they were married, and within another she was with child. Together they traveled to Northrend to assist the Argent Crusade in their war against the Lich King – Jez fought with the troops despite her pregnancy, against the better judgment of her husband, and was mortally wounded at the Battle at the Wrathgate. As she fell, Trystian was nowhere to be found. The heat of battle raged and the person to discover her body was not her friend – but a Scourgelord. In traditional Scourge fashion, he raised her body from her fresh battle-grave and gave her new life – as an agent of the Lich King. A soulless, lifeless being, she carried out her orders swiftly and efficiently, ending the lives of people she had known and loved. Her child, her life, even her right to a just death, were all lost at that Battle, and Trystian never forgave himself for what happened to her there, though when he came to face her in battle later – now as a Commander of a Scourge legion – his heart forced him to flee, deserting his post, never to be heard from again. Eventually, Jezuhbell’s unit broke free of the Lich King’s control, joining forced with the Ebon Blade to fight against his rule over Northrend. She still leads her regiment, though it is now roughly 20 or so in number, and where she originally had only other Death Knights under her command, she has now gained several other living souls who fight for their cause. They call themselves the “Sin’do Valorgh”, which means “Overcomes Death”, and use a dripping, bloody axe as their mark in battle. Several loyal members sport the same symbol as a tattoo on their right arm, exactly like their Commander. Jezuhbell runs her life like a true military leader – and though she sometimes seems cruel and uncaring, she holds a steadfast remembrance for her fallen comrades, a nod to her former life, and the new one that she must make the best of. She has little contact with Emmering, or anyone from her past life, preferring to distance herself, in the jaded fear that she might come to hurt them again, and so has resigned to keeping her military duties on hold for post-war recuperation, preferring to follow as opposed to leading anything now. Jez and Emmering do not speak - Jez has taken great pains to the fact that her sister has chosen a female mate, and will not be carrying their family blood on to children, as she tried to when she was alive. This is a great point of contention between sisters, solidified with the death of their father several months ago. She had not had any romantic interests since her death, which she still takes very hard, being only a few short years previous. She befriended a young man by the name of Lodovico, whom she has been seen in company with from time to time, and appears to be the only person somewhat close to her. Category:Horde Death Knight Category:Horde Category:Blood Elf Category:Blood Elf Death Knight